This invention relates to an improved whirlpool type hydrotherapy unit which circulates water in a tub.
Portable water circulating units have achieved considerable success in recent years due to the pleasant, therapeutic effects imparted by the swirling water. Nevertheless, existing devices have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects, with the potential for electric shock being a major problem. Typically, standard A.C. household voltage is used to drive the electric motor of the pump assembly, and the risk of serious injury resulting from the units are further characterized by undue complexity, high manufacturing and operating costs, and cumbersome size and weight.
Even though the advantages of aerating the water as it is agitated have been recognized, existing units which provide for aeration have not done so in an altogether satisfactory manner. The major difficulty has been to supply air in great enough quantity to take full advantage of the aeration effect. Since it is normal for only a relatively small amount of air to be mixed in with the water, the air bubbles are rather small and the resulting aeration is not wholly effective.
The rate at which water is circulated by the pumps of existing units is usually not variable or at best is only variable in stepped fashion. Even in those units which do provide variable speed motors for variation of the pumping rate, the motor speed is not adjustable throughout a continuous range, but instead has only several discrete levels. Automatic control of the time during which the motor runs is also not provided in prior art units.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a whirlpool type hydrotherapy unit that includes a primary outlet for circulating water in the tub and a secondary outlet to which an accessory may be attached for application of a water spray.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hydrotherapy unit of the character described in which the amount of water flow through the secondary outlet may be easily controlled.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hydrotherapy unit which mixes a large quantity of air with the circulating water in order to maximize the aeration effect.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hydrotherapy unit which includes a novel storage tray that is conveniently located and easily opened and closed.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a vibrating spray head accessory that produces a massaging effect along with a spray of water.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a hydrotherapy unit which is battery powered in order to substantially eliminate the risk of injury due to electrical shock.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a hydrotherapy unit in which the battery may be recharged without the possibility of shock from the A.C. power sourch used for charging. The automatic disabling of the motor control circuit when the battery charger is being used assures that household voltage A.C. will not be applied to the unit.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hydrotherapy unit of the character described which includes solid state controls for the timing and speed of the motor.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an automatic low voltage cutoff to prevent the battery from discharging below a preselected voltage level.
Other and further objects of the invention, together will the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.